Tropical Paradise: Our Holiday In The Sun
by Kagome-luv-inu
Summary: When the yu yu and inu gang go to jamaica for a vacation they find love and drama. They all have a blast! Oh yeah rated PG13 for later chapters. Hope ya enjoy it!
1. Chapter one: Lets Go!

Disclaimer: I love Inuyasha guess you do too but I don't own him and neither do you!  
  
"Hey guys guess what! I just won a trip to the Caribbean to stay in a country called Jamaica! It's for a month! I get to stay at A hotel called Jamaica Grande in Ocho Rios, Jamaica! My trip starts on Sunday meaning it starts two days from now! I was wandering if you guys wanted to come! It'd be a great vacation!" said Kagome happily as she held up the tickets showing them to everyone while she looked at them excitedly.  
  
"Where's Jamaica and how will we get there, is it going to be a long trip?" asked Shippou looking at Kagome confused.  
  
"We aint leavin! We got jewel shards to find!" said Inuyasha angrily.  
  
"We'd love to go Kagome!" said everyone else getting up looking as excited as Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever lets go already!" shouted Inuyasha sounding annoyed.  
  
"Oh yeah, Inuyasha, Shippou, Inuyasha I'll cast a spell on you so you can look human to everyone normal, and Shippou you just change into a little boy, like my brother, and, um, that's how well go!" said Kagome happily.  
  
'Ok then lets go to my time, we have a lot of work to do," said looking at everyone as though she were their forced babysitter.  
  
(On the other side of the well in Kagome's time after the group and Kagome arrived)  
  
"Mum, these are my friends from the feudal era, Inuyasha *she points to him * Sango *she points to her * Miroku *she points to him * and Shippou *she lifts him up and hugs him * , they're the guests of mine that I'm gonna carry with me to Jamaica, anyway, I need to buy them each wardrobes so they can fit in, so, can I borrow your credit card?" said Kagome looking hopefully at her mom.  
  
"Yeah hunny, sure," said Kagome's mom while taking her credit card out of her purse then handing it to Kagome.  
  
"Thanks so much mom!" said Kagome happily as she accepted the credit card and starred at it.  
  
(At the mall) "Ok guys I'm gonna buy you some trunks, some shoes and some clothes," said Kagome as she dragged them into the Lees store.  
  
(A/N: Kagome had done the spell on Inuyasha already, so he was human now, but he and everyone else was still in their old clothes. Of course in the store they received some weird stares anyway, Shippou was using his kitsune magic and now looked like a normal human boy.)  
  
After and hour at the store buying Shippou, Inuyasha and Miroku outfits for everyday of the month, suitcases, toothbrushes and etc. , some shoes and some trunks , the girls headed off to go get their clothes.  
  
(At Coenma's office) "Ok Yuuske, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama, I'm giving you a vacation/job we want you to go to the small Island of Jamaica, located in the Caribbean and find out if demons exist there and also have a nice vacation, you're gonna be there for a month you can carry your girlfriends too of course. Your flight leaves on Sunday afternoon and arrives in Jamaica on Monday," said Koenma adding a bit of slyness to the last statements.  
  
"Ok guys, lets get packin," said Yuuske.  
  
After Yuuske and Kuwabara got the Hiei and Kurama some normal clothes, some trunks, suitcases and necessities such as toothbrush etc. and all the guys got packed and they told the girls and the girls got packed they waited for Sunday to come.  
  
After the Kagome bought Sango an entire wardrobe and a suitcase plus some necessities, she bought herself and Sango some more clothes, some tropical looking swim suits and some new accessories and shoes.  
  
After the girls finished shopping everybody went to the hair parlor. Shippou, Inuyasha and Miroku went first. When they were finished Shippou and Miroku ended up with haircuts like Hojo's haircut and Inuyasha ended up looking like Ranma.  
  
The girls went next. When they were finished they looked the same except for Sango let her hair out. All the girls got was a hair-wash with some shampoo that made their hair smell absolutely great, so great you'd wanna smell it all day.  
  
After they got back to Kagome's house and packed they waited for Sunday afternoon to come.  
  
Well , that's the end of this chapter, will everyone who read this fanfic please review.  
  
The next chapter is gonna be even better ! I hope you're enjoying it so far. 


	2. Chapter two: Arrival

Yay! Chapter 2 is up enjoy! Anyway on with the fic.  
  
It was now Sunday afternoon and everyone was at the airport boarding the plane. Everyone flew first class! The trip was very long they arrived at the airport and got on the plane at 1pm, it was an eighteen hour trip.  
  
When they arrived at the Sangsters International Airport, they were ushered off the plane by beautiful flight attendants that Miroku never missed a chance to grope. Sango of course hit him every time he did it and trust me he slept through most of the flight because of that.  
  
As they left the plane Everyone Ooohed, Aaaahed and took pictures of Jamaica's tropical Scenery. After that they were all led to a big stretch limo which would take them to Ocho Rios since they were in Montego Bay.  
  
When they were seated inside the limo, Miroku couldn't help but notice two beautiful ladies about 16 that were also seated there. They were tanned and had on some sexy yet fun magenta coloured lipgloss.  
  
While they were In the stretch limo Kuwabara shouted "Ok, who are the demons in here?!" Everyone was surprised that Kuwabara could sense it but just looked at each other as if they didn't know what he was talking about and thought he was crazy.  
  
"Ok, don't play dumb, I know you know what I'm talking about!" shouted Kuwabara after receiving the weird looks.  
  
Inuyasha pointed at the two girls, Kagome pointed at Hiei and Kurama and the two girls pointed at Inuyasha and Shippou, Shippou pointed at Yukina.  
  
The two girls then confessed to being humanoid cat demonesses. Kurama and Shippou confessed on being kitsune demons. Hiei said he had a Jagan eye and that's all they need to know. Inuyasha just said he was only half demon.  
  
Everyone then exchanged bemused looks. Kagome told about Sengoku Jedai, the well, and her being a reincarnation of a miko that used to protect the jewel of the four souls. Yuuske told about how he died, the demons he fought, he explained his companions and also told about the spirit world. The two girls who were named Shari and Aisha (Aisha being the prettier) confessed but said they were only Jamaican demonesses.  
  
When they arrived at Ocho Rios, everyone was staying at the Jamaica Grande they were also on the same corridor. Everyone went to their rooms unpacked and settled in then had lunch. Later on they went to the pool, then went scuba diving, the girls played beach volleyball, they took strolls along the beach and they had dinner together. That night as everyone went to bed, something told them this was going to be no ordinary trip.  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it! Anyway, I'm not posting chapter three unless I get some reviews ok. Anyway I'm outtie. 


End file.
